ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans(XO)
This is CANCELLED!￼￼ The teen titans are a premier team of teenage superheroes this team operates in dash city (capital of jump city) History roster The current team are new members gathered by cassie sandsmark *Wondergirl:An original member of the teen titans she is a powerful warrior and an amazing leader gifted with super strength cassie has taken on different mythological creatures and has succeeded as a warrior , she truely is the strongest *Lightspeed:Lightspeed is a girl gifted speed based abilities..she moved from central city to dash city to start her on hero career but decided to join the new teen titans. *Blue beetle:Blue beetle is the newest member , the reach had planted there machinery on earth..but unknowingly Jaime Reyes ended up bonded to the scarab. *Kid devil:The sidekick of the blue devil kid devil is a hero and friend to all , due to his loneliness he's not interacted well with others , it was during the team up that Eddie bonded with ravager the daughter of deathstroke. *Ravager:The daughter of deathstroke ravager is at he peak with enhanced strength stamina and speed , she is also gifted in battle an excellent swordsman at heart despite this she might be seen as rude and untrustworthy , ravager has a relationship with kid devil. *Powerboy:An apokoliptian powerboy was the son of a traitorous New godess who went against the highfather she was murdered and the baby was lost it was in the pits he would be trapped forever until he was taken to earth during the appearance of the female furies who attacked and destroyed cities until stopped by superman , during the team up he'd be forced to work with wondergirl who he later fell in love with. =extended membership= *Harlequin:A jokester at heart duela dent was originally a girl who owned a blog with a group of people called the joker clan she was a member and always wanted to be like the joker..during this she went through her own graduation which involved gaining the blood of the joker..this made her happy , dent later armed a costume and called herself harlequin where she ended up causing trouble in the downtown areas of Gotham though robin managed to convince her to be good. *Amethyst:The princess of gem world and a powerful warrior , Amy Winston is a teenager who got stuck in the gem world , this lead to her being trapped their until the titans were taken into gem world , the titans helped her defeat the house of onyx and save gem world , as a gift she returned to become a member of the titans. *Osiris:Osiris is the younger brother of Isis who is married to black Adam , during an adventure period was fatally harmed by a returning sobek who was soon defeated by black Adam , Adam had given him new powers since it was the only way to revive him from the clutches of death , later he had left to explore the world running into the teen titans along the way. *Starboost:In the distant cosmos starboost was used as a energy battery , later he was broken out by a group of aliens who sold him to an alien , he effected the ship and caused it to crash into earth where he stole from others , the titan powerboy caught him and gave him a new home alongside the titans. *Molecule:The nephew of ray palmer molecule was a size changing hero known as nick palmer who gained his powers due to an accident with testing the dwarf star belt ,he could change size and multiply into more miniature soldiers despite this he's also a genius at technology , he joined up in the titans when they visited ivytown *Daughter Time:Daughter time is the daughter of an amazing time traveller known rip hunter , she was from an unknown future but came back to the past to interact with the heroes of this time , she has since joined the titans and hangs with fellow member harlequin. Story Wondergirl had been an original member of the titans until the team broke up , seeking to make her own new team. Category:Teams Category:Fan-Series Category:Characters